Compte à rebours
by isatis2013
Summary: Une semaine pour changer de vie!


_L'OS de la Saint valentin. Idée de Paige0703 !_

 _J'ai 24H de retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703, l'auteure géniale, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés, et à tous ceux qui liront cette histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Jour J -7

Reese marchait aux côtés de son associé, calquant son pas sur le sien. Un peu plus tôt il avait achevé leur dernière mission. Sachant que Finch avait emmené leur chien faire sa promenade, il l'avait rejoint directement au parc où il s'était accordé une heure de détente à jouer avec Bear et à profiter de sa présence, discutant de la dernière enquête puis de divers sujets anodins. Ils avaient ensuite repris tranquillement le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Ils arrivaient à la hauteur du magasin d'un confiseur lorsqu'un jeune homme en sortit précipitamment, une grande boite rouge en forme de cœur sous le bras, son téléphone à la main, il semblait particulièrement pressé et, avançant sans regarder devant lui, les yeux sur son portable, il bouscula violemment l'informaticien. John réagit dans la seconde, saisissant l'inconnu par le bras, tandis que Bear grognait sur l'intrus, menaçant.

Finch se sentit un instant étourdie, pris entre la bousculade et la réaction particulièrement vive de ses deux accompagnateurs.

-« Vous pourriez vous excuser » gronda Reese en resserrant sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur.

-« Heu… je suis désolé » bafouilla ce dernier « Je n'avais pas vu… » Plaida t-il en tentant de reculer d'un pas, effrayé comme Bear grognait à nouveau. « Toute mes excuses » ajouta t-il.

-« Ce n'est rien » trancha Finch. Il donna un ordre bref à Bear pour le calmer. Le chien s'assit aussitôt à ses pieds.

-« M Reese, vous pouvez le lâcher » affirma t-il en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son agent. John obéit à contrecœur.

-« Merci » souffla le jeune homme soulagé « Je suis désolé, excusez moi encore »

-« Ce n'est rien » répéta l'informaticien.

L'inconnu s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Reese le suivit un instant d'un regard sévère.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire.

-« Mais oui M Reese. Ce jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait exprès »

-« Il vous a bousculé violemment » marmonna l'ex agent.

-« Il ne regardait pas devant lui »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'excuser » remarqua Reese. Bear jappa comme pour l'approuver. Finch les observa tour à tour.

-« Eh bien je peux dire que je suis sous bonne garde » lança t-il désabusé.

-« Nous ne faisons que veiller sur vous Harold »

-« Je ne pourrais rêver meilleure protection » constata Finch ironiquement « Quoique je reste persuadé que ce pauvre garçon n'était pas bien menaçant. Juste trop pressé ». Il jeta un regard vers la vitrine « apparemment encore une victime de la Saint Valentin » marmonna t-il « Il ne sera pas en retard c'est dans une semaine ! »

-« Victime ? » releva Reese « Vous n'aimez pas cette fête Harold ? »

-« Disons qu'elle me semble un peu… inutile » jugea ce dernier.

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Ce n'est que mon opinion » répondit Finch en reprenant sa marche.

-« J'aimerai bien connaître les arguments qui la motive » demanda John curieux.

-« C'est sans importance » répondit Finch avec un haussement d'épaules pour éluder la question.

-« Moi ça m'intéresse » insista l'ex agent.

L'informaticien lui lança un regard ennuyé. John inclina la tête dans une attitude d'attente. Il se décida finalement à s'expliquer.

-« Et bien il me semble que pour les personnes seules cette fête est juste un rappel de leur solitude »

-« Et pour les autres ? »

-« Pour les autre je pense que l'amour se prouve au quotidien, par des gestes, des paroles ou même simplement de petites attentions. Donc il ne devrait pas être nécessaire d'organiser une fête un jour par an comme un rappel pour quelque chose d'aussi important »

-« Je vois » jugea Reese qui réfléchissait.

-« Mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Je ne prétends pas être un expert M Reese » affirma Finch avec ironie.

 _« Peut être mais j'apprécie de connaître votre point de vue Harold, le seul qui m'intéresse »_ songea John, et les paroles de son associé lui donnait des idées qu'il était bien tenté de tester… Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire évoluer leur relation. Cette perspective fit naître un sourire sur son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Finch s'en aperçu et se demanda ce qui l'amusait ainsi. Il pensa lui en demander la raison puis renonça. C'était poursuivre la discussion sur un sujet qui l'embarrassait. Autant profiter du silence de son associé pour la clore.

Ils s'engageaient dans la rue menant à leur repaire lorsque Reese sembla sortir de ses réflexions.

-« Diner ? » demanda t-il subitement

-« Heu oui » répondit Finch surprit de son ton volontaire

-« Bien, je vais aller le chercher »

-« Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter au "Red Farm " ? Nous allons passer devant » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Non. Je vais au "Buddakan"» Répliqua l'ex agent

-« C'est beaucoup plus loin et… » Commença Finch

-« En effet, mais je sais que vous trouvez leur cuisine meilleure que celles des autres » l'interrompit John et il s'éloigna sans laisser à son partenaire le temps de répondre « Je reviens tout de suite » lança t-il simplement.

Finch échangea un regard avec Bear.

-« Bon. Si cela lui fait plaisir » constata t-il perplexe « Je ne me plaindrais pas »

Reese revint une demi-heure plus tard. Il entra dans la salle d'un pas rapide.

-« Monsieur est servi » annonça t-il

Finch lui lança un regard amusé.

-« Vous voici à mon service M Reese ? »

-« Oui. Et prêt à tout pour vous satisfaire M Finch » répondit ce dernier avec un regard appuyé _« vraiment à tout »_ songea t-il pour lui-même _« même a ce qui ne vous viendrez pas à l'esprit, surtout à ce qui ne vous viendrez pas à l'esprit !»_

-« Vraiment M Reese ? » demanda l'informaticien s'efforçant de cacher le trouble que lui avait inspiré la réflexion de son agent et surtout les pensées déplacées qui lui étaient venues.

-« Je confirme » précisa John en souriant.

Finch se leva pour rejoindre sa place à table.

-« Dans ce cas je pourrais profiter de vos bonnes dispositions. J'ai une requête à vous faire » annonça t-il

-« Tout ce que vous voudrez Finch ! » répliqua l'ex agent. Il se sentit tout de même un peu moins enthousiasme devant le sourire narquois de son patron

-« Pourriez-vous cesser de me taquiner ? Je veux dire au quotidien » suggéra l'informaticien en le regardant fixement

-« Ah ? » émit Reese décontenancé. « Alors réflexion faites, je ne suis peut être pas prêt à tout. Disons à presque tout »

-« Dommage » soupira Finch feignant la déception.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça Finch. Ca finirait par vous manquer j'en suis sûr »

L'informaticien fit la moue mais préféra ne pas répondre parce qu'au fond il ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Le diner passa trop vite et Reese finit par rentrer chez lui à contrecœur comme chaque soir.

En traversant les rues il observa les vitrines décorées et se remémora sa conversation avec son associé. Sans le vouloir celui-ci lui avait donné quelques indices sur sa façon de voir les choses. Au vue des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour son partenaire, il était à l'affut des moindres éléments pouvant le rapprocher de lui. Et cette discussion, en apparence anodine, lui avait donné des idées. Peut être une clé pour avancer dans la relation qui les liait et qu'il aurait tant souhaité voir évoluer !

 _« L'amour se prouve au quotidien, par des gestes, des paroles ou même simplement de petites attentions »_ Se répéta t-il. Une fois dans son loft, il passa un long moment à réfléchir à cette affirmation et au moyen de la mettre en pratique. Et peut être que Finch saurait lire entre les lignes ?

Les petites attentions c'était facile, il pratiquait déjà. Mais il pouvait en trouver d'autre.

Les gestes, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'approcher de lui, de le frôler de façon innocente, mais il ne provoquait jamais ces instants. Cela pouvait changer éventuellement.

En revanches les paroles…. Il lui aurait volontiers avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il ne voulait pas le faire fuir s'il agissait trop vite ou, pire, si Finch ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui que de l'amitié. Ce qui était précisément le principal tourment de l'ex agent depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour son associé. De l'amour. Vrai et sincère. Puissant et infini. Y avait-il le moindre espoir que cela soit réciproque ?

Après plusieurs mois a dissimuler ses sentiments Reese sentait que cela lui devenait de plus en plus compliqué et il avait besoin d'une réponse. Même si les conséquences n'étaient pas négligeables, il avait besoin de savoir. _« Alors essayons les deux premières options et si le test est concluant, il sera temps d'employer les mots justes »_ songea t-il. Et ces mots il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune peine à les trouver pour lui…

.

Jour J -6

John décida de mettre son plan à exécution dès le lendemain et aussitôt parvenu à la bibliothèque il chercha discrètement ce qu'il pourrait faire pour attirer l'attention de son partenaire.

Toutefois il ne pût chercher longtemps, la sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro retentissant au bout de quelques minutes. Lorsque Finch voulu se lever pour aller chercher les livres, John attendait déjà devant les rayonnages pour le remplacer. L'informaticien ne fit pas de commentaire et lui transmis les informations.

Un cas simple les attendait. Banale histoire de jalousie entre deux collègues briguant la même promotion, l'un prêt à recourir à des méthodes assez radicales pour avoir gain de cause. L'enquête fut réglée en quelques heures.

-« Vite fait, bien fait » commenta Reese à son retour dans leur repaire vers 16H « Si cela pouvait toujours être aussi simple, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de passer des heures devant votre écran »

-« Non. Et vous n'avez pas rencontré trop de difficulté sur le terrain, c'est une bonne chose »

-« Surtout pour votre taux de stress » le taquina Reese

Finch lui lança un regard dépité et préféra ne pas répondre. _« Je ne serais pas aussi inquiet si je ne l'aimais pas autant »_ songea t-il sans pouvoir le dire. Finalement il se leva, décidé à faire un peu de rangement. Il commença a empiler les livres éparpillés alentours. Une trentaine. Les missions s'étaient succédées trop rapidement ces derniers jours et il n'avait pas eu le temps de les reclasser correctement. Malheureusement aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait sans occuper était un jour sans. Peut être trop de tension accumulée ? Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient souffler un peu, son dos le faisait vraiment souffrir.

-« Je peux vous aider Finch ? » demanda l'ex agent.

L'informaticien sursauta. John se tenait derrière lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était autant approché de lui, presque à le toucher. Le sentir aussi proche le fit frissonner.

-« Merci M Reese. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je continuerais ce classement demain » répondit-il perturbé.

-« Parce que vous êtes…. Souffrant ? » Demanda Reese en choisissant ses mots.

 _« Toujours aussi observateur »_ songea Finch qui faisait pourtant de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-« Ce n'est rien. Quelques douleurs » éluda t-il.

-« Vous en faites trop. Je vous le répète assez souvent Finch »

-« Je dois assurer les recherches M Reese. C'est ma part du travail et elle est bien moins pénible que la votre »

-« D'accord, mais vous ne faites pas suffisamment de pause » persista John

-« Hum… oui peut être » concéda l'informaticien troublé par son insistance « je ferais plus attention et vous vous tacherez d'être plus prudent ? » marchanda t-il finalement, cherchant à changer de sujet.

-« Bien sur Finch » se moqua l'ex agent, pas dupe de la manœuvre. « En attendant, puisque vous ne rangerez que demain vous pourriez vous asseoir et vous détendre ? Ensuite j'irais chercher le dîner »

-« Bon d'accord » soupira l'informaticien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui céder, c'était toujours pareil. Avec le temps il devenait même encore moins résistant constata t-il un peu agacé contre lui-même. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et entreprit de se détendre avec un livre. Reese s'installa dans un coin et fit de même, du moins en apparence. Après un quart d'heure, Finch ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de consulter son ordinateur, simple vérification, mais qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçue. Il entendit alors la voix moqueuse de son agent résonner du fonds de la pièce où il était installé.

-« Heureusement que je sais que vous êtes au repos. Ce n'est pas évident vu d'ici »

-« Occupez vous donc de votre livre M Reese ! » répliqua Finch agacé d'être prit en flagrant délit. Il reprit son ouvrage « je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé » marmonna t-il vexé.

Mais Reese, lui, était satisfait de lui avoir fait lâcher son ordinateur. Juste un peu surprit que cela ait été aussi facile.

Une heure s'écoula. L'informaticien leva les yeux vers son agent. John, dans son coin, paraissait absorbé dans sa lecture. Il s'en étonna un peu, il ne semblait jamais aussi attentif d'habitude, _« il a dû faire un bon choix cette fois »_ songea t-il. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Moment que Reese guettait patiemment sous couvert de sa lecture, pas plus attentive qu'à l'ordinaire. A peine Finch eut-il refermé la porte que John s'emparait de son téléphone _« dommage que je ne puisse pas l'appairer »_ songea t-il mais son associé s'en apercevrait immédiatement. Il consultât l'application qui l'intéressait puis reposa le portable à la même place. Lorsque Finch revint, il ne paraissait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre et l'informaticien ne se douta de rien. Un mince sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'ex agent. Peu après il se leva.

-« C'est l'heure du dîner. Une préférence Finch ? »

-« Hum ? non M Reese. Je vous laisse le choix » répondit distraitement l'informaticien. John laissa glisser son regard sur le corps de son associé. Il avait bien un menu particulièrement tentant en tête mais il avait un doute sur le fait que son partenaire soit d'accord avec son choix. Comme il restait silencieux, Finch leva les yeux sur lui, étonné.

-« Un souci M Reese ? » interrogea t-il perturbé par le regard intense de son associé.

-« Non. Aucun » répondit John en s'efforçant de prendre un air neutre. « J'y vais, je ne serais pas long »

L'informaticien s'interrogea sur son attitude mais comme John, à son retour, parut être redevenu comme d'habitude, il songea qu'il devait se faire des idées.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John se coucha aussitôt rentré, prenant soin de régler l'alarme de son téléphone. Il se réveilla sans peine dès la première sonnerie. Il était juste 3H du matin lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Bear l'accueillit joyeusement sans paraître surprit. L'ex agent le câlina un instant puis se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Respectant soigneusement le classement, il lui fallu une bonne heure pour tout ranger, mais lorsqu'il eut terminé plus un seul livre ne trainait dans la pièce, à l'exception de deux ouvrages qu'il avait délibérément posé côte à côte sur une étagère, symboliquement. C'était ceux qu'ils lisaient actuellement. Il quitta les lieux satisfait. Il aurait aimé voir la tête de son associé lorsqu'il découvrirait sa surprise.

.

Jour J -5

Lorsque John revint à leur repaire quelques heures plus tard, petits déjeuners en mains, comme si de rien était, il trouva son partenaire debout au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches, observant les rayonnages d'un air perplexe. D'abord il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais lorsqu'après avoir allumé son ordinateur, il s'était tourné vers la pile de livres qu'il avait préparé, il n'avait pu que constater sa disparition, stupéfait.

-« Bonjour Finch. Vous vous sentez mieux ce matin ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Beaucoup mieux merci » en se tournant vers lui

-« Tant mieux, n'en faite pas trop aujourd'hui pour ne pas réveiller vos douleurs » suggéra l'ex agent en déposant ses achats.

-« De toute façon je crois que vous avez déjà veillé à ce que je n'ai pas à me fatiguer John ! » répondit Finch d'un ton accusateur.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Finch » répondit Reese en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

-« Vraiment ? Mes livres ne se sont certainement pas rangés seuls pourtant !»

-« Hum… peut être que Bear s'ennuyait ? » suggéra John

-« M Reese ! » protesta Finch agacé « pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

-« Pour épargner votre dos ? »

-« Vous en faites vous-même bien assez. Je ne suis pas si fragile » répliqua Finch. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit « Et quand avez-vous trouvé le temps de réaliser ce classement ? » ajouta t-il « les piles étaient là hier soir lorsque je suis parti ! » réalisa t-il

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir »

-« Et donc vous vous êtes dit qu'un peu de rangement vous aiderez à trouver le sommeil ? »

-« C'est une méthode comme une autre » constata Reese avec un sourire.

 _« Ah non, pas ce sourire ! »_ songea Finch contrarié. _« Comment puis-je encore lui faire des reproches après cela ? »_

Il soupira, perturbé de l'attitude de John et agacé de sa propre faiblesse.

-« John vous avez aussi besoin de repos » reprit-il plus doucement « Vous devez être au mieux de vos capacités sur le terrain »

-« Et je le serais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il en soit de même pour vous, donc je m'y emploi »

-« Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot ? » demanda Finch dubitatif.

-« Ca m'étonnerait »

-« Vous êtes terrible parfois » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Mais c'est comme ça que vous m'appréciez avouez le! » provoqua Reese.

 _« C'est comme ça que je vous aime »_ corrigea mentalement Finch pour lui-même. _« Si seulement je pouvais le dire de vive voix »_ songea t-il en retenant un autre soupir.

-« C'est bon. Je vous remercie de votre intention M Reese »

John remarqua qu'il cherchait ses mots comme s'il avait eut envie de dire autre chose. Il sentit son hésitation. Un instant cela le conforta dans l'idée que ces initiatives pourraient peut être réellement porter leurs fruits. Il se rapprocha.

-« Venez déjeuner Harold. Votre thé va refroidir » invita t-il, glissant délibérément une main dans le dos de son associé pour l'inciter à s'installer. Un frôlement un peu trop appuyé qui fit frissonner l'informaticien et le fit légèrement rougir, ce que Reese ne manqua pas et qui le réjouit.

Une petite sonnerie retentit. Reese se tourna vers l'écran.

-« C'est la fin du programme de mise à jour, il doit y avoir une anomalie » jugea Finch en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

-« C'est grave ? » demanda Reese.

-« Non. Presque rien » le rassura l'informaticien.

Reese rapprocha son gobelet de thé et décida de s'assoir près de lui.

-« Ce sera long ? Vous oubliez votre déjeuner »

-« Non juste quelques minutes »

Bear se manifesta pour obtenir un petit morceau de beignet. Reese lui offrit discrètement une bouchée de celui qu'il tenait en main, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence au chien qui, au contraire, jappa.

-« De toute façon je vous ai vu M Reese » constata l'informaticien sans détourner le regard de son écran « je sais que vous êtes incorrigible avec ce chien».

-« Désolé Finch. Mais Bear a bien le droit à une petite douceur de temps en temps »

-« Il a déjà une friandise chaque jour » protesta Finch. Il réalisa une manipulation « D'ailleurs je dois penser à en racheter » lâcha t-il distraitement, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'exprimait tout haut, absorbé par ses manœuvre « et aussi passer chez Harney » Murmura t-il. Même dit tout bas, la remarque ne passa pas inaperçu et Reese songea que son associé lui facilitait la tâche.

Un autre bip résonna

-« C'est réparé ? »

-« Oui. Tout est normal »

-« Donc… » Suggéra Reese en lui tendant la boite de gâteau.

-« Merci » répondit Finch en s'emparant d'un beignet sous le regard satisfait de son associé _« je suis vraiment sous surveillance »_ songea t-il. Cela s'accommodait mal à sa nature, pourtant venant de John il devait bien admettre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, John se leva et siffla Bear.

-« C'est l'heure de la promenade tu viens ? ». Le chien se précipita à ses pieds avec sa laisse.

-« Amusez vous bien M Reese » lança Finch anticipant une éventuelle invitation.

Pour une fois John ne s'en offusqua pas, songeant que cela lui permettrait de faire ses courses. Il revint deux heures plus tard alors que l'informaticien commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'en dit rien bien sur, mais il se sentit mieux en le voyant entrer. Reese passa discrètement derrière lui, glissant un paquet dans un coin tandis qu'il gardait le second bien en évidence.

-« Tenez Finch, cela vous évitera un détour »

L'informaticien se tourna vers lui et il lui posa un paquet de friandises pour chien dans les mains.

-« Oh ! Vous êtes passé à l'animalerie ? » _« Pas étonnant qu'ils aient mit autant de temps à revenir»_ songea t-il.

-« Oui. Et j'ai pris la bonne marque »

-« Je vois cela »

-« Je les range dans la cachette habituelle ? »

-« Oui merci » confirma Finch en lui rendant le paquet.

-« Pas de numéro ? » demanda Reese en s'éloignant.

-« Non. Pas pour le moment »

-« Bon. Les criminels sont en repos » jugea l'ex agent passant derrière son associé pour suspendre son manteau, il fit un détour discret vers la cuisine pour ranger le second paquet faisant attention de ne pas être vu. Puis il alla s'installer dans son coin.

-« Dans ce cas autant en profiter pour nous détendre » affirma t-il en prenant son livre.

Finch lui jeta un regard de côté.

-« Vous pourriez en profiter pour vous distraire un peu » suggéra t-il toujours un peu troublé par sa présence.

-« Pourquoi ? Vous trouvez que ce livre n'est pas distrayant Finch ? »

-« Non. C'est juste que je vous sais un homme d'action »

-« Je peux avoir envie de me poser un peu de temps à autre » _« et en profiter pour rester près de vous »_ songea t-il.

-« Bien sur » répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien ne voulant pas paraître désagréable. Il aimait trop l'avoir près de lui pour prendre le risque de le chasser.

-« Eventuellement je pourrais m'occuper d'un peu d'entretien » suggéra Reese en se redressant.

Finch comprit aussitôt l'allusion.

-« Non, non, continuez votre lecture c'est aussi bien ! » s'exclama t-il précipitamment.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« A vos ordre Finch. Tant que mon patron ne me reproche pas de négliger mon matériel »

-« Aucun risque » Marmonna ce dernier.

A midi John sortit acheter le déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent tranquillement. Puis Finch se réinstalla devant son ordinateur tandis que Reese retournait à sa lecture surprenant son partenaire, peu habitué à le voir si tranquille. En réalité John aurait bien changé d'activité mais occuper les lieux faisait partie de son plan et il entendait s'y tenir.

Vers 16H l'informaticien se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-« Voulez vous un café M Reese ? » proposa t-il

-« Volontiers » répondit ce dernier. Il ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant entrer dans la pièce. Il entendit la porte du placard et….

-« M Reese ? »

-« Oui Finch ? » Il leva les yeux l'air aussi innocent que possible. Finch le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

-« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir engagé comme commissionnaire ! » affirma t-il en agitant la boite de thé neuve qu'il venait de découvrir dans le placard dans un sac revêtu du logo de la "maison Harney, Torrefecteur "

John fit semblant de réfléchir.

-« Non. Je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de mes attributions »

-« Et donc ? »

-« Donc, je ne ferais pas vos courses patron »

Finch allait répliquer, lorsque John poursuivit :

-« En revanche rendre service à mon ami en lui ramenant quelques achats sur mon temps de repos ça je peux le faire » ajouta t-il

L'informaticien, désarçonné, resta muet à cette affirmation.

-« En ce cas merci » fini t-il par murmurer « Je comprends que Bear ait eu une si longue promenade »

-« Oh il ne s'en ai pas plaint » répliqua John avec un large sourire qui acheva d'anéantir les défenses de son associé. Finch retourna dans la cuisine en étouffant un soupir. A nouveau il pesta contre lui-même de ne pouvoir rien lui refuser, s'il ne pouvait même plus lui faire une remarque ! _« L'ennui c'est qu'il va finir par se rendre compte que je ne lui reproche rien. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il devine pourquoi ! »_ pensa t-il.

De son côté Reese triomphait. Il avait bien remarqué que son associé se montrait incapable de se fâcher vraiment contre lui. Sans compter cette remarque sur la "longueur de la promenade " Il avait la sensation d'avoir avancé un peu et il avait saisit l'occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas que son employé et qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier !

Finch s'affairait à préparer les boissons. Reese se glissa sans bruit dans la cuisine. Lorsque l'informaticien se retourna avec le gobelet de café il se retrouva nez à nez avec son agent. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul, surprit de cette proximité.

-« Désolé » murmura John.

-« Vous pourriez peut être vous déplacer une peu plus bruyamment M Reese ? » suggéra Finch mal à l'aise

-« Question d'habitude » répondit John avec un mince sourire. Il prit le gobelet, frôlant délibérément les doigts de son partenaire « Merci Harold »

-« De…. de rien » balbutia Finch avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'occuper de son thé. John retourna dans la pièce principale, satisfait de la réaction de son associé qu'il trouvait encourageante. Pourtant deux minutes plus tard Finch lui parut aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire quand il reprit sa place. Mais tout comme lui, l'informaticien était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit vingt minutes plus tard.

-« Les affaires reprennent » annonça Reese d'un air réjouit.

-« Il semblerait. Vous allez pouvoir vous amusez un peu » constata Finch mi moqueur mi sérieux

-« Vous aussi Finch. A votre façon »

-« On peut dire cela » L'informaticien lui transmit les éléments pour trouver les trois livres et John s'éloigna vers les rayonnages

-« Le seul inconvénient c'est que lorsque je m'amuse "un peu" vous vous inquiétez " beaucoup"» ajouta l'ex agent pour le taquiner.

 _« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? »_ songea spontanément Finch.

-« Il va falloir que je songe à corriger cela » constata t-il platement.

-« Surtout pas Finch » répondit Reese en revenant vers lui avec les livres. Il fixa son regard dans le sien « L'envie de vous rassurer me motive à être plus prudent » affirma t-il

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Finch en détournant les yeux, troublé, « Dans ce cas vous m'autorisez à être inquiet en quelque sorte » murmura t-il

-« Dans les limites du raisonnable. Et seulement parce que je sais que vous le serez quoi que je vous dise »

Finch préféra ne pas répondre et se concentrer sur l'identité de leur nouveau numéro.

-« Juliette Nelson, 30 ans, serveuse, en instance de divorce de Marty Wilkins. Hum, un divorce plutôt houleux semble t-il. Ils se déchirent pour la garde de leur fils de cinq ans William ».

-« Je crois que nous n'aurons pas à chercher trop loin qui est la menace et qu'elle est sa motivation » soupira Reese

-« Je viens de vous transmettre son adresse et celle de son travail »

-« Ok j'y vais » affirma l'ex agent. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « en voilà au moins deux qui feront des économies à la Saint Valentin »

-« Heu oui, en effet » approuva l'informaticien surprit de la remarque.

Reese était déjà près de l'escalier

-« Soyez prudent » ajouta t-il. Il soupira. John était bizarre aujourd'hui, sans doute le manque d'action. En tout cas la journée avait été rude pour lui et il n'était pas fâché de se retrouver un peu seul. Enfin si ce n'est ses habituelles inquiétudes à le voir partir en mission et donc à être potentiellement en danger.

L'intuition de l'ex agent se révéla juste. Le futur ex mari semblait préférer le statut de veuf à celui de divorcé. Toutefois il ne semblait pas vraiment doué pour y parvenir et Reese n'eut aucun mal à déjouer l'embuscade qu'il avait tendu à sa femme avec l'aide d'un ami. Comparse qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste dès qu'il réalisa que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples que prévu. Neutraliser le mari fut presque trop facile et Reese remit l'apprenti assassin à Fusco qui devait se charger de retrouver le "courageux" complice.

-« Nul doute qu'après cela Juliette obtiendra le divorce en sa faveur » jugea Reese « Besoin que je passe à la bibliothèque ? » demanda t-il espérant une réponse positive.

-« Il est 23H15. Rentrez chez vous vous reposer M Reese. Je vais faire de même »

Finch capta le soupir de son agent à travers l'oreillette _« Soulagé ou déçu ? »_ ne pût-il s'empêcher de s'interroger.

-« Bon. A demain Finch » ajouta Reese d'un ton neutre.

-« A demain. Oh et M Reese…. »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tous les livres sont reclassés ce soir »

Reese sourit.

-« Compris Harold. Je devrais trouver autre chose en cas d'insomnie »

.

Jour J -4

Finch consultât sa montre une énième fois. 9H00 et Reese n'était toujours pas là. C'était étonnant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'était pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée. Pour autant il n'avait pas non plus de raison de s'inquiéter d'un retard aussi minime, mais cela le perturbait.

Il décida de se lancer dans la rédaction d'un nouveau codage pour garder son esprit occupé.

Cinq minutes plus tard Reese entra dans la salle les bras chargés.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il tranquillement.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit aussitôt l'interpellé enfin rassuré. Toutefois, plongé dans sa rédaction il ne se retourna pas.

-« Je suis un peu en retard mais j'avais une course à faire » justifia l'ex agent en avançant un peu plus près.

-« Ce n'est rien. La machine ne nous a pas encore contacté de toute façon »

-« Bien. Finch pouvez vous me donner les clés de votre voiture ? »

-« De ma voiture ? » répéta l'informaticien surprit, ses mains ralentissant sur le clavier

-« Oui pour que j'y dépose vos costumes »

Cette fois Finch sursauta et lâcha sa rédaction.

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama t-il en se retournant vivement. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son agent tenant précieusement ses vêtements emballés dans les housses du pressing.

-« Marvin me les a confié avec les miens. Ca vous évitera un détour » affirma Reese l'air innocent.

-« J'ignorais que nous fréquentions le même pressing M Reese » constata Finch en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Apparemment c'est le cas »

-« Mais comment Marvin savait-il qu'il pouvait vous confiez mes commandes ? » demanda l'informaticien soupçonneux.

-« Il nous a déjà vu ensemble plusieurs fois »

-« Je ne rappelle pas être allé au pressing avec vous M Reese » répliqua Finch toujours suspicieux.

-« Non. Mais au parc c'est fréquent et Marvin y promène son chien. Bear joue avec lui parfois » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent qui avait prévu cet "interrogatoire" et anticipé les réponses. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas avouer à son associé qu'il avait fouillé son téléphone pour vérifier ses rappels…

-« Je vois » concéda finalement Finch.

-« Que voulez vous ? Il est très observateur » ajouta Reese avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire amusé.

-« Je me demande qui de vous deux l'est le plus M Reese » répliqua l'informaticien pas totalement convaincu.

-« Alors vous me confiez vos clés ? » répondit John sans relever.

Finch se leva et pris les clés dans la poche de son manteau.

-« Je ferais attention en les déposant » lança l'ex agent en faisant demi tour. Finch n'en doutait pas en voyant la façon dont il les tenait déjà. Il le suivi du regard perplexe. Les livres, les friandises, le thé, les costumes… il se sentait vaguement épier, sous surveillance. « A quoi joue t-il ? » songea Finch.

John revint seulement vingt minutes plus tard.

-« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai dû retourner chercher le petit déjeuner »

-« J'aurais pût me débrouiller M Reese, j'ai du thé en réserve » constata Finch pince sans rire.

-« C'est vrai. Mais pas de gâteaux ! » Répliqua l'ex agent amusé. Il posa la boîte et s'assit près de son associé. _« Un peu trop près »_ estima celui-ci. Pourtant il ne voulu pas reculer pour ne pas paraître désobligeant. Enfin ça c'était la raison qu'il se donnait. La vérité c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Depuis quand tolérait-il un tel empiétement de son espace personnel sans en être dérangé ? _« Depuis que tu éprouves pour lui bien plus de sentiments que tu ne le devrais »_ constata Finch pour lui-même _« et il ne s'agirait pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ce changement »_

La sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro le tira de ses réflexions.

-« La journée commence plus tôt cette fois » remarqua Reese « Qu'est ce que je vous ramène ? »

Finch sourit à son enthousiasme.

-« La machine n'a pas voulu vous laissez vous ennuyer » jugea t-il en lui donnant une note.

-« C'est généreux de sa part mais je ne m'ennuie jamais en compagnie de son administrateur » affirma Reese avant de se glisser dans les rayonnages.

Finch tressaillit. C'était dit avec tellement de naturel, de sincérité. A nouveau il éprouva ce sentiment de sécurité. Il ne se sentait jamais seul près de lui. _« S'il pouvait être plus qu'un ami »_ songea t-il _«Quoiqu'il a des attitudes si ambigües parfois… »_

John revint avec les trois livres. L'informaticien entra les éléments et obtint l'identité de leur numéro.

-« Mario Conti, 29 ans, célibataire, propriétaire d'une pizzéria dans le centre ville »

-« Qui peut bien en vouloir à ce type ? » se demanda Reese en accrochant la photo au tableau. « En tout cas si l'enquête se résout rapidement je saurais où acheter le dîner. Enfin sauf si c'est lui le criminel »

-« Pourquoi pas » émit Finch sans enthousiasme.

-« Je sais que vous préférez la cuisine asiatique » tenta John devant son hésitation.

-« J'apprécie aussi la cuisine italienne M Reese. Surtout lorsqu'elle est faite de façon traditionnelle. J'ai juste un doute sur celle de M Conti qui malgré son nom est typiquement new yorkais, né et élevé dans cette ville ».

-« Il tient peut être quelques talents de ses ancêtres ? »

-« Espérons-le pour lui » répondit distraitement l'informaticien absorbé par ses recherches

-« Je connais aussi le "Romano"» Tenta Reese l'air de rien, songeant que, par distraction, Finch pourrait peut être laissé échapper quelques informations « Il a bonne réputation » ajouta t-il

Finch fit la moue.

-« Je me demande bien pourquoi » marmonna t-il

-« Vraiment ? » insista Reese « J'avais trouvé cela convenable pourtant »

-« Parce que vous n'avez jamais essayé la véritable cuisine Italienne traditionnelle comme celle de M Guiseppe Santoni » affirma Finch convaincu.

-« Santoni ? Ça ne me dit rien »

-« Il est propriétaire et chef de la « Trettoria » sur la sixième » expliqua spontanément l'informaticien « mais il faut réserver un mois à l'avance pour se rendre chez lui »

-« Tant que ça ? » estima Reese « ca doit en valoir la peine »

-« Certes » Finch se reprit, réalisant qu'il avait laissé dériver la conversation. « Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de discuter cuisine. M Conti vous attends »

-« Compris, j'y vais » approuva Reese tout de même satisfait de la conversation

Il se rendit au domicile de leur numéro où il trouva trois ordinateurs.

-« Trois alors qu'il vit seul ? Un passionné » commenta t-il songeant inévitablement à son associé. Il copia les fichiers puis se rendit à la pizzéria pour commencer la surveillance. Il prit juste le temps de s'arrêter près d'une cabine téléphonique pour passer un appel discret.

Finch l'appela vers 11H.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Rien de particulier jusqu'à présent. Si ce n'est que ce type possède plusieurs ordinateurs. Je vous déposerais les fichiers tout à l'heure »

-« Il semble en effet féru d'informatique. Il a créé un site internet pour sa pizzéria. En revanche son commerce ne marche pas fort. Heureusement pour lui il reçoit chaque mois une somme d'argent dont je n'ai pas encore pût déterminer l'origine mais qui lui permet de régler ses factures »

-« Une activité occulte ? »

-« C'est une possibilité, je continue les recherches. En attendant, selon son agenda, M Conti a un rendez vous chez le dentiste à 16H à une rue d'ici »

-« Bien, je pourrais vous amener la clé pendant qu'il se fera soigner »

-« Entendu M Reese » Finch consultât machinalement sa montre. Il aurait volontiers avancé le temps.

A 16H10, l'informaticien entendit les pas de son agent résonner dans les escaliers

-« Voilà les fichiers » annonça Reese en lui tendant la clé. Finch la brancha aussitôt et commença à parcourir les fichiers. L'ex agent se pencha pour consulter l'écran, la main sur le dossier du fauteuil. Finch pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et se retint pour ne pas s'écarter. John, lui, guettait d'un œil discret les réactions de son partenaire _« pas de recul apparent, plutôt bon signe »_ songea t-il

L'informaticien ouvrait les fichiers un par un.

-« Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Reese en désignant une icône du bout du doigt.

-« Ce fichier ? » interrogea Finch.

-« Celui qui est nommé "revenu" » répondit John. D'un geste souple il posa la main sur celle de son associé pour guider la souris dans la bonne direction. Finch sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter rapidement comme sa main était emprisonnée par celle de John. Ce simple contact éveillait en lui une agréable chaleur. John guida la flèche sur le fichier puis retira sa main en la laissant glisser légèrement sur celle de son partenaire, comme une caresse. Il vit clairement que Finch ne restait pas indifférent et retint un sourire. L'informaticien s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre mais il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir légèrement ce qui le trahissait. A cet instant, toutefois, le contenu du fichier s'afficha à l'écran et en le voyant il se dit que son agent pourrait toujours mettre son trouble sur le compte de leur découverte.

-« Ok » jugea Reese « Notre pizzaïolo est aussi un maître chanteur apparemment ».

-« Ces photos sont…. sans équivoque » jugea Finch embarrassé.

-« Si nous trouvons l'identité de ce couple, nous trouverons la menace sans aucun doute » énonça Reese, amusé par la gêne de son associé « Il est évident que si ces photos étaient publiées ce ne serait pas sans conséquence »

-« Assurément M Reese » marmonna l'informaticien « et il appelle cela "revenu" il ne manque pas d'ironie ! »

John posa la main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien.

-« On se détend Finch, nous allons empêcher cela »

-« Cela vaudrait mieux pour les personnes concernées » suggéra Finch, au supplice de sentir la main de son agent sur lui et de devoir rester impassible « vu l'identité de l'homme sur ces photos » Un autre fichier venait en effet de s'ouvrir et de leur fournir les noms des personnes figurants sur les clichés.

-« Conseiller du maire, rien que cela » jugea Reese

-« Je comprend d'où vient cette somme qui chaque mois vient payer ses factures. C'est le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour sauver son restaurant »

-« Il aurait mieux fait d'améliorer sa cuisine. Là il va s'attirer de gros ennuis » John se redressa « Bon j'y retourne et je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je doute que le conseiller agisse en personne »

-« Moi aussi. Il a dû payer quelqu'un » approuva Finch.

-« Eh bien nous allons lui en donner pour son argent » proposa Reese. Il fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce.

-« Soyez prudent » murmura l'informaticien.

-« Ah justement ça me manquait » répliqua Reese qui n'attendait que cela.

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda Finch surprit.

-« Votre recommandation. Elle me porte bonheur »

-« Tant mieux » répondit l'informaticien _« Si cela pouvait toujours être vrai »_ songea t-il.

L'attaque contre Conti eut bien lieu le soir, alors qu'il fermait sa pizzéria.

-« Décidément l'histoire se répète » songea Reese. Deux hommes armés tentèrent d'enlever Conti. Reese les maitrisa à sa manière et livra finalement tout ce petit monde à Fusco, y compris le pizzaïolo pour chantage.

Il était 2H du matin. Reese se doutait qu'il ne reverrait pas son associé avant le matin suivant. Il se prit à rêver d'être avec lui. Ensemble. Il rentrerait au loft et Finch l'y attendrait, il s'endormirait dans ses bras et il lui semblait qu'aucun repos ne pourrait être plus agréable. Reese soupira. Y avait-il une chance pour que ce rêve devienne réalité ? Finch avait l'air de bien réagir à ses intentions. Toutefois le fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait, juste qu'il l'acceptait près de lui. Au moins cela l'incitait à continuer son plan. Persévérant mais prudent au cas où il ne réussirait pas.

.

Jour J -3

-« Allez Finch, nous n'avons pas de numéro. L'air frais vous fera du bien, je vous trouve un peu pâle à ne fréquenter que vos écrans »

Bear, complice de son maître, s'avança alors pour déposer sa laisse sur les genoux de l'informaticien.

-« Vous voyez » triompha Reese « Je ne suis pas le seul à trouver que vous ne sortez pas assez ! »

Finch les observa tour à tour, depuis son arrivée dans leur base ce matin Reese ne tenait pas en place. Et aucune mission n'était venue lui permettre de dépenser son énergie. Attaqué de toute part, il sentit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de céder.

-« C'est bon » soupira t-il « Je suppose que cette mise à jour peut attendre un peu »

-« J'en suis sur » affirma Reese, aussitôt approuvé par un jappement de Bear.

-« Deux contre un c'est déloyal » marmonna Finch.

John avait bondit sur son manteau et le tenait devant lui.

-« Je peux me débrouiller M Reese » précisa l'informaticien. Ces derniers jours John semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer les majordomes, mettant les nerfs de son patron à rude épreuve lorsqu'il sentait les mains de l'ex agent le frôler tandis qu'il l'aidait à enfiler son pardessus. Une fois de plus il frissonna en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa nuque et dû faire un effort pour rester impassible. Mais John, à l'affut, ne manqua rien du frisson qui le parcourait et retint un sourire satisfait.

Finch prit place sur leur banc habituel et observa son associé jouer avec le chien. Bear courrait inlassablement derrière la balle, heureux de se défouler.

Il remarqua que Reese consultait sa montre à de multiples reprises et cela l'intrigua. Avait-il un rendez vous ? Quelque chose de prévu ?

L'ex agent s'interrompit pour aller chercher un café et un thé. Il en profita pour s'assoir prés de son partenaire. Au bout d'une demi-heure il rappela Bear.

-« Je crois que nous pouvons y aller maintenant » il consulta de nouveau sa montre et Finch se sentit encore plus intrigué. John rattacha la laisse et se dirigea vers la sortie nord du parc. Finch le suivit étonné. Ils empruntaient toujours la sortie opposée, plus proche de leur repaire.

-« Vous prévoyez un détour M Reese ? » demanda t-il.

-« Je pensais prolonger un peu la promenade. Cela vous ennuie ? »

-« Non, pas du tout » approuva Finch.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement et arrivèrent bientôt en face de la salle de cinéma qu'ils fréquentaient parfois. Finch jeta un œil distrait aux films à l'affiche. Son regard fut attiré par l'un des films en particulier. L'un de ses préférés. Concentré, il ne se rendait pas compte que John guettait chacune de ses expressions retenant un sourire devant son intérêt soudain.

-« Nous n'avons toujours pas de numéro » remarqua t-il brusquement.

-« Non » répondit machinalement l'informaticien.

-« Ca vous tente une séance pour l'un de vos films préférés ? » demanda alors John en brandissant deux places pour la prochaine séance.

Finch écarquilla les yeux. Son regard voyagea des billets au visage de son associé avant de fixer à nouveau les places. A son expression amusée, il se rappela son insistance pour le persuader de les accompagner, ses nombreux coup d'œil sur sa montre lorsqu'ils étaient au parc, et il comprit alors que John avait tout manigancé depuis le début.

-« Vous aviez tout prévu ? » demanda t-il fixant son agent.

-« Disons que j'avais envisagé cette possibilité » répondit Reese avec un air réjouit

-« Envisagé ? »

-« Je suis passé devant le cinéma avant-hier et j'ai remarqué le film. Je savais que vous l'aimiez bien donc je me suis dit que cela nous ferais un moment de détente si nous n'avions pas de mission » avoua alors John avec un sourire un peu hésitant.

Finch écouta ses explications mais en retint surtout deux détails _« avant-hier »_ il préparait donc cette sortie depuis deux jours ? Et _« Je savais que vous l'aimiez bien »_ comment connaissait-il si bien ses goûts et ses films préférés ? Etait-il donc devenu si transparent pour lui ? Voyant que John attendait sa réponse, il capitula :

-« Très bien. Dans ce cas je m'en voudrais de ruiner vos efforts M Reese ».

A ces mots ce dernier lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui le frappa. Il semblait réellement heureux de sa réponse. Etait ce donc si important pour lui ?

-« J'ai juste le temps de reconduire Bear et je reviens » affirma Reese en entrainant le chien.

-« Je vous attends » répondit simplement l'informaticien. Il le suivi des yeux comme il s'éloignait en direction de la bibliothèque.

Finch entra dans le cinéma, s'installa dans un fauteuil d'un petit salon d'attente et fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux au quotidien : il analysa la situation.

Le comportement de John était vraiment perturbant ces derniers jours, cela devenait flagrant. Il était…..envahissant ! Et le pire, Finch le savait, c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Parce que c'était lui. C'était pourtant le genre d'attitude qu'il ne supportait pas. Il détestait que quelqu'un tente de s'immiscer dans sa sphère privée. Et de tout autre que John il n'aurait pas toléré la moitié de ce qu'il avait accepté de lui ces derniers jours. Mais c'était John. Et il pouvait de moins en moins lui résister au fur et à mesure que grandissait ses sentiments envers lui. Cela le rendait tolérant, trop tolérant, voir vulnérable…. Ce qui était plutôt dangereux s'il voulait garder son secret.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il avait conscience de ses sentiments, un peu perturbé au début, il les avait pleinement acceptés. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu les faire taire : ils étaient bien trop puissants. Donc il les cultivait soigneusement et prenait mille précautions pour les garder secret. Et il pensait y avoir réussi, sauf que l'attitude de John l'inquiétait ces derniers jours. Il agissait différemment. Comme s'il avait des soupçons. Avait-il deviné ? Etait ce la raison de son comportement ? Et dans ce cas qu'elle était sa motivation ? Voulait-il le tester pour lui faire avouer la vérité ? Quel intérêt pour lui ? Profiter de la situation ? Non ! Il aurait fallu qu'il soit intéressé et ça Finch savait que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Voulait-il juste connaitre ses sentiments à son égard ? Mais encore une fois dans quel but ? Les connaitre ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Enfin sauf si…Il existait bien une autre explication mais celle-ci lui semblait si peu probable. Etait-il possible de John ait des sentiments pour lui ? Plus que de l'amitié ? Cela lui paraissait improbable, pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait régulièrement qu'il était bien tombé amoureux de son agent, lui, alors que c'était tout aussi improbable. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité lorsqu'il avait engagé Reese, mais il en était là pourtant… alors pourquoi pas ? En tout cas l'idée était séduisante, forcement.

Comment savoir ? Il aurait aimé en avoir le cœur net. Ne serait ce que pour retrouver un peu de sérénité. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez perturbants. Seulement il évaluait les risques et ils n'étaient pas négligeables. Il tenait plus que tout à leur amitié, leur complicité. Et à leur mission. Il n'avait pas très envie de remettre tout cela en cause et encore moins de tout perdre.

Restait tout de même qu'il avait vraiment envie de connaitre les raisons du comportement de son agent. Il pouvait même dire qu'il en avait besoin, il en allait de sa tranquillité d'esprit !

L'ex agent revint au bout de vingt minutes, l'air réjouit. Finch se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

-« Nous pouvons y aller » affirma t-il en le tenant un instant par le bras pour le guider. Finch le fixa dans les yeux, cherchant à lire ses intentions. Reese soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, faisant semblant de chercher le numéro de la salle.

L'informaticien dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur le film, toujours perturbé par ses réflexions. De plus il sentait que Reese passait plus de temps à l'observer qu'à regarder l'écran. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne finalement vers lui le regard interrogateur. L'ex agent avait alors eut un sourire qui lui avait semblait un peu embarrassé mais il s'était ensuite concentré sur le film et Finch s'était efforcé d'en faire autant.

Reese s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Le regard que son partenaire venait de lui adresser lui faisait l'effet d'un rappel à l'ordre : il avait manqué de discrétion cette fois. Il ne s'agissait pas de le braquer. Alors même si cela lui coutait, il décida de renoncer momentanément à ses observations.

A la fin de la séance, ils quittèrent le cinéma pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. En chemin ils passèrent devant la confiserie où Finch s'était fait bousculer quelques jours plus tôt. Un jeune couple en sortait, le jeune homme portant une grande boite de chocolat élégamment emballée. John les fixa. Il laissa ses pensées dériver. S'il avait put participer à la fête, plutôt que tout autre présent c'est Finch qui aurait été son plus beau cadeau. « _Et de préférence sans emballage »_ songea t-il. L'idée le fit sourire sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne vit pas non plus que Finch l'observait attentivement depuis quelques minutes. Il avait capté son regard sur le couple, son air un peu rêveur et son sourire. Et brusquement il se rappela leur conversation quelques jours plus tôt : _« L'amour se prouve au quotidien, par des gestes, des paroles ou même simplement de petites attentions »_ Lui avait-il dit. Il réalisa alors que l'étrange comportement de son agent avait commencé à peu près à cette période. C'est depuis cette discussion qu'il multipliait les attentions comme si…. La vérité le frappa alors comme une évidence : Reese ne faisait que mettre en pratique ses propres idées ! Et s'il avait raison alors cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait…

Finch se demanda s'il devait se réjouir de voir son rêve le plus fou se réaliser ou s'il devait en avoir peur. Sauf que c'était John. L'homme le plus loyal qu'il connaissait. Et s'il avait fait ce choix nul doute qu'il serait sincère _« pas sûr pourtant que cela me rassure »_ songea l'informaticien perturbé. Redoutant désormais de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son partenaire. Tant qu'il pensait être le seul à aimer la question ne se posait pas, mais maintenant…

Il soupira. _« Pourquoi faut-il que je m'invente de nouvelles craintes chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de positif ? »_ songea t-il. Il devrait plutôt être occupé à se réjouir de sa découverte _. « Si pour une fois je me laissais faire tout simplement ?_ » se demanda t-il

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination

-« Ca va Harold ? » demanda Reese perplexe

-« Heu oui. Juste un moment d'inattention »

-« tant mieux »

-« Je vous demandais si vous voulez que j'aille chercher le dîner ? »

Finch hésita

-« Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je me sens un peu las »

-« Êtes-vous souffrant ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Reese, masquant sa déception de son mieux.

-« Non. Je suis juste fatigué » _« et j'ai besoin de réfléchir »_ songea t-il.

-« D'accord mais appelez moi en cas de besoin »

-« Promis. Je vais aller éteindre mon système » ajouta Finch en entrant dans le bâtiment. John le suivi et s'occupa de Bear tandis qu'il fermait son ordinateur. L'informaticien l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait contrarié ce qui le conforta dans ses suppositions. _« Je ne suis encore sûr de rien pourtant je le déçois déjà, ça commence bien ! »_ remarqua t-il.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la sortie Reese l'attendait, impassible, les mains dans les poches. Finch avança et ils descendirent ensemble le grand escalier.

-« A demain M Reese »

-« Bonsoir Finch »

Il sentit qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose.

-« Rendez vous pour le petit déjeuner ? » affirma t-il avec un sourire.

-« Bien sur » répondit spontanément l'ex agent qui parut rasséréner par ces paroles. Il le suivi des yeux puis se décida à regagner son loft. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le cinéma. Finch avait changé d'humeur. Etait-il allé trop loin ? _« Je ne pense pas pourtant »_ jugea t-il. Il n'avait rien fait de trop équivoque. Tant pis. Il était bien décidé à continuer.

Finch passa une partie de la nuit à réfléchir avant de finalement prendre sa décision. Parce que ses réflexions lui avait fait réaliser que le plus important c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son agent et tout le bonheur que cela lui apportait. Il était résolu à tenter sa chance, si toutefois il avait vu juste. Il ne tenterait rien, ainsi s'il se trompait, Reese ne saurait rien et leur lien ne serait pas remis en cause. Mais s'il avait raison et que Reese décidait de tenter un pas vers lui il ne reculerait pas.

.

Jour J -2

Reese arriva à la bibliothèque un peu nerveux. Il songeait à l'attitude de son associé et espérait qu'il était juste fatigué comme il le lui avait laissé entendre. Il entra le cœur battant, muni de leurs petits déjeuners.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il prudemment.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son écran.

 _« Il semble comme d'habitude »_ se rassura Reese.

-« C'est l'heure de votre thé » ajouta t-il

-« Volontiers » affirma Finch en se tournant vers lui.

-« Je vous ai ramené ceci aussi. On dit que le chocolat est excellent contre la fatigue » tenta John en lui tendant une petite boite dorée.

-« Merci » répondit l'informaticien en saisissant la petite boite de chocolat. « Mes préférés je présume ? » le taquina t-il.

-« Heu, je l'espère » murmura Reese qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

-« J'en suis sur. Vous être bien trop observateur M Reese »

-« Ca dépend avec qui » précisa l'ex agent.

-« Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien je dirais que vous essayez d'obtenir une augmentation. Mais compte tenu de ce que vous faite de votre argent vous êtes au dessus de tout soupçons »

-« Je veux juste vous faire plaisir Harold» confirma John

-« Les petits gestes entretiennent l'amitié » affirma Finch sentencieux.

 _« Et les attentions entretiennent l'amour »_ compléta mentalement Reese.

Finch le fixa un instant et il eut la sensation qu'il lisait dans ses pensées ou au moins les devinait _« est ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? »_ songea t-il en espérant que ce soit le cas et que son associé finirait par le comprendre.

Bear s'approcha.

-« Ce chien connaît par cœur l'heure du petit déjeuner » jugea Finch.

-« Il a un faible pour les beignets » affirma John en lui donnant une bouchée.

-« Mais heureusement pour lui il a aussi de bonnes dispositions pour le sport » remarqua Finch. Il termina son propre gâteau puis ouvrit l'autre boite.

-« Un chocolat ? » proposa t-il. John se servit et Finch en prit un également.

-« Ils sont excellents mais vous les avez choisit pour cela n'est ce pas ? »

-« C'est le but » jugea Reese.

-« Votre sens de l'observation n'est donc jamais prit en défaut ? »

-« Je ne suis pas totalement infaillible non plus » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Tout le monde à ses faiblesses » estima Finch _« et vous êtes la mienne »_ songea t-il sans savoir que John avait alors exactement la même pensée.

John quitta leur repaire une demi-heure plus tard pour aller promener Bear. Finch attendit son retour impatiemment comme à son habitude.

La sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro retentit alors. Finch soupira. Au moins ils auraient de quoi s'occuper aujourd'hui, mais chaque fois la perspective que John soit en danger le perturbait.

Il se dirigea vers les rayonnages, trouva le premier livre et entreprit de chercher les suivants. A cet instant il entendit la voix de son agent résonner dans la salle.

-« Finch ? Vous êtes là ? »

-« Dans le rayon de droite » Il saisit le second livre et vérifia les indications pour le dernier. Il entendit John approcher de sa position.

-« Nouveau numéro ? » demanda celui-ci en entrant dans l'allée.

-« En effet » répondit l'informaticien. Il leva les yeux vers l'étagère du haut. Le dernier livre était placé en hauteur. Il tendait le bras au maximum pour l'atteindre lorsqu'il sentit la présence de John dans son dos. L'ex agent, plus grand, saisit sans difficulté l'ouvrage, mais le mouvement qu'il fit pour l'atteindre combla la distance entre eux et Finch se retrouva coincé entre lui et les étagères. Par reflexe, il recula, ce qui eut pour effet de le plaquer contre son agent. Le mouvement le faisant légèrement chanceler, John en profita pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille sous prétexte de préserver son équilibre. Il frémit de le sentir ainsi contre lui et perçu clairement le trouble de son associé à ce rapprochement. Finch tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'attachèrent un instant. John lui donna le livre.

-« Merci M Reese » balbutia l'informaticien en rougissant. Il détourna les yeux et se dégagea pour rejoindre sa place.

-« Il suffit de demander Harold » murmura John d'une voix basse qui le troubla encore davantage. Il dut faire un effort terrible pour parvenir à se concentrer sur son travail, ce qui n'échappa pas à son associé. Sa réaction réjouit l'ex agent qui se dit qu'il pouvait raisonnablement espérer que peut être, bientôt, il serait moins solitaire. Il se rapprocha pour observer l'écran. Si Finch ne s'était pas écarté aussi rapidement il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait su résister à la tentation de l'embrasser. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de le bousculer. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une absolue certitude ! En tout cas il se sentait plus frustré que jamais de ce rapprochement beaucoup trop bref et inabouti.

Finch s'éclaircit la voix, le tirant de sa rêverie.

-« Terry Marx, 22 ans, comptable pour un promoteur immobilier, originaire de Denver, à priori célibataire »

-« Comptable ? Soit il détourne, soit il a trouvé des malversations » suggéra Reese.

-« C'est un résumé un peu rapide » jugea Finch.

-« Mais chaque fois que la machine nous a envoyé le numéro d'un comptable ça s'est terminé de cette façon. S'il s'agit de détournement nous avons même un brillant exemple »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« M Tao je présume ? »

-« Tout juste. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas intervenu pour lui c'est étonnant » jugea Reese.

-« Il a peut être enfin décidé de s'amender » s'amusa Finch.

-« Pour une fois vous êtes optimiste Finch ! » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Je vous transmets les adresse » ajouta l'informaticien

-« D'accord, j'y vais » John avisa le gobelet qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt le matin, il avait dû oublier de le jeter. Il le reprit et se pencha délibérément très près de son associé pour atteindre la corbeille. Finch le laissa faire sans reculer. John lui sourit « A plus tard Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » lui répondit ce dernier. Inquiet de le voir partir mais un peu soulagé de sentir retomber la tension.

Cette fois la mission dura plus longtemps. Pourtant l'informaticien ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir le nœud du problème. Marx avait visiblement quelques "indélicatesses" avec les comptes de la société. Il trouva la trace de versements sur un compte lui appartenant qui se vidait aussitôt en achats conséquents. Vers 11H il appela son associé pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

-« Il vit au dessus de ses moyens » constata t-il « Je trouve de nombreuses notes de restaurants renommés, des factures de parfumerie, de vêtements »

-« Ca ne se voit pas dans sa tenue en tout cas » émit Reese.

-« Sa voiture peut être ? Il vient d'acquérir un cabriolet »

-« Vous êtes sur ? Je l'ai suivi ce matin et il roule dans une vieille Ford poussive d'au moins 15 ans d'âge »

-« Il ne veut sans doute pas attirer l'attention de ses employeurs »

-« C'est possible. Vous allez compiler les données pour Lionel ? »

-« C'est mon intention »

-« Ca permettra de l'arrêter en même temps que la menace car je doute que ce soit lui »

-« Oui il sera plutôt la victime quand ses agissements seront découvert » approuva Finch « Hum, je vois » émit l'informaticien pour lui-même

-« Un indice Harold ? »

-« Je pense avoir deviné les motivations de M Marx. Si j'en crois ses factures ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui qu'il effectue tout ses achats mais plutôt pour sa petite amie. Visiblement cette jeune femme a des goûts de luxe »

-« Je vois. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas avec lui seulement pour ses cadeaux »

-« Souhaitons le M Reese »

-« Je passerais tout à l'heure vous déposer les données que j'ai récupéré chez lui »

-« Entendu. Je vous attendrais » _« et même bien volontiers »_ songea l'informaticien déjà impatient de le revoir. Trop. _« C'est complètement déraisonnable »_ soupira Finch pour lui-même.

La matinée s'étira sans incident. Finch rassemblait les éléments et constituait un dossier conséquent.

Vers 13h, John profita de la pause déjeuner de leur numéro au self de l'entreprise pour faire un rapide détour par leur base afin de déposer à son associé la clé USB qu'il avait récupérer le matin en "visitant "l'appartement de Marx. Finch n'était pas à son poste. L'ex agent déposa la clé et un paquet de taille moyenne près du clavier puis avança vers la cuisine.

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien se tourna vers lui.

-« Je vous ai déposé la clé »

-« Merci. Je vais m'en occuper »

John observa les emballages sur la table. Finch avait dû aller chercher son déjeuner sachant que lui n'aurait pas le temps d'y pourvoir.

-« Je retourne sur place, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps à la cantine »

-« Sans doute » approuva Finch. John fit demi tour et commença à s'éloigner mais son associé le rappela

-« John attendez ! »

L'ex agent se retourna

-«Oui ? »

-« Tenez. De quoi déjeuner » répondit Finch en lui tendant un emballage.

-« Merci Finch » murmura Reese agréablement surprit. Finch le remarqua.

-« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais commander seulement le mien alors que vous deviez passer ? Pour une fois je suis le fournisseur » plaisanta l'informaticien.

-« Et ça me va très bien. Merci» approuva Reese « un partout » ajouta t-il en s'éloignant.

-« Un partout ? » répéta Finch surprit. Il se demanda ce que son agent avait voulu dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers son poste avec son propre repas et trouve le paquet « qu'est ce que… ? » s'étonna t-il. Il reconnu l'étiquette et fronça les sourcils.

John venait juste de reprendre la route. Il s'attendait à l'appel de son partenaire.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ignorais que le gérant du magasin d'informatique avait un chien M Reese »

-« Je l'ignore aussi »

-« Ah oui ? Ce n'est donc pas ainsi que vous avez appris que j'avais une commande à récupérer chez lui cette fois ? »

-« Heu non » répondit Reese avec un gloussement amusé. « Vous m'aviez dit avoir commandé des pièces »

-« Je ne vous avais pas dit où »

-« Vous allez toujours chez le même fournisseur. J'ai remarqué les étiquettes » avoua l'ex agent.

-« Et vous saviez que c'était aujourd'hui parce que …? »

-« Les livraisons se font toujours le même jour dans cette boutique » Il avait pris soin de s'assurer de ce détail ne pouvant toujours pas révéler sa "véritable source".

-« Ce qui ne vous avait pas échappé car vous connaissez les habitudes de tout mes fournisseurs ? »

-« Heu non, juste parce que je connais la boutique »

-« Et si je vous dis que vous n'aviez pas à faire cela je suppose que je vais entendre que vous avez rendu service à votre " ami " ? »

-« En effet » John entendit le soupir de son partenaire.

-« Bien. Merci M Reese »

-« Mais de rien Finch ! »

Finch hésita puis ajouta.

-« Je suis heureux d'être votre "ami" »

-« C'est réciproque Harold » murmura Reese touché. Il raccrocha plus satisfait que jamais de la réaction de son partenaire.

Finch s'assit et contempla un instant le paquet. Un indice de plus. Une preuve de plus. Une raison de l'aimer encore un peu plus…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit Marx dans ses déplacement jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui vers 19H. Un peu plus tard il aperçu la petite amie du jeune comptable et comprit mieux la situation _« une vrai gravure de mode »_ jugea t-il. Il contacta son associé.

-« Terry est chez lui Finch, et son amie vient de le rejoindre. A son allure je comprends mieux ses dépenses »

-« C'est une question d'apparence ? » supposa Finch.

-« C'est un mauvais choix. Je préfère regarder derrière le miroir » répondit John.

-« Je partage votre avis M Reese, je crois que cela n'a eu que de mauvais effet pour M Marx »

Reese patienta jusqu'à 22H. Une fois toute les lumières éteintes, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il mourrait d'envie de faire un détour par leur base mais Finch n'était sans doute déjà plus sur place. Il se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir le revoir.

.

Jour J -1

Le lendemain, lorsque Finch entra dans la bibliothèque, il avisa immédiatement le gobelet de thé et la boite de gâteaux posés près de son clavier. Le comptable devait commencer son travail à 7H30 et l'informaticien s'était dit qu'il ne verrait pas son partenaire ce matin là. Il regretta de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Frustré de l'avoir manqué, frustré de ne pas le voir. En manque de sa présence. Il le contacta aussitôt.

-« Bonjour Finch » Lança Reese en décrochant

-« Merci M Reese. J'aurais pu préparer mon petit déjeuner vous savez ? »

-« Je sais mais j'aime cette habitude »

-« Moi aussi » répondit l'informaticien. Il hésita puis ajouta, le cœur battant un peu plus vite « Même si je préfère que nous puissions en profiter ensemble »

John tressaillit à ces paroles. Un sourire lui vint spontanément.

-« Il en va de même pour moi » répondit-il aussitôt.

A cet instant il fut interrompu par un double appel et pesta mentalement contre cette interruption. Lorsqu'il reprit la ligne le charme était rompu et il soupira déçu. Il songea tout de même qu'il avait fait d'indéniables progrès et l'espoir de voir ses sentiments lui être rendu grandit un peu plus en lui.

La matinée s'écoula. A midi Terry quitta son bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Reese rappela son associé.

-« Marx rentre déjeuner. Je le trouve franchement nerveux »

-« C'est peut être en rapport avec le virement des plus conséquents qu'il a validé avant de quitter son bureau. A destination de son compte bien entendu. Je crois que cette fois il n'a pas la moindre chance de dissimuler la transaction »

-« Dans ce cas il doit avoir une bonne motivation. Nous allons peut être pouvoir en finir avec cette enquête ? »

-« Vous êtes pressé de donner du travail à l'inspecteur Fusco ? » le taquina Finch.

-« J'ai des projets pour la soirée et j'aimerais les réaliser » répliqua Reese.

-« Ah oui ? » balbutia Finch qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse « dans ce cas j'espère que votre souhait sera exaucé »

-« Oui. Moi aussi » affirma John qui avait son plan et espérait bien l'appliquer. Ce soir il espérait vraiment faire avancer les choses. Quitte ou double. Mais il avait besoin d'une réponse. « Positive de préférence » songea t-il.

Finch pinça les lèvres. Il se demanda ce que son associé pouvait avoir prévu de si important et s'il en faisait parti. Avec son attitude des derniers jours pourquoi pas ?

-« Terry quitte son appartement et il a une valise et un sac » reprit Reese.

-« Une valise ? Sans doute pas pour retourner au cabinet comptable »

-« Il a peut être décidé d'en finir et de prendre la fuite ? »

-« Cela expliquerait le montant du virement. Je vais chercher une réservation, train ou avion »

-« Vu la taille des bagages je pencherais pour l'aéroport » estima John. Il entendait le son des touches. Il pouvait visualiser les doigts de son partenaire courant avec dextérité sur le clavier. Il repensa à cet instant où il avait guidé sa main en le tenant dans la sienne. Il aurait aimé la tenir encore, la garder, la sentir sur lui, ne jamais la laisser lui échapper… La voix de son associé le ramena à la réalité.

-« Vous avez vu juste M Reese. Il a réservé deux billets d'avion. Le vol décolle à 15H »

-« Destination ? »

-« L'Argentine »

-« Je crains qu'il ne doive reporter » répondit l'ex agent en démarrant son véhicule. Il suivit leur numéro jusqu'à l'aéroport, puis à l'intérieur du terminal. Il reconnu sa petit amie qui semblait l'attendre. Elle l'accueillit avec de grands gestes et Terry parut contrarié

-« Ils ont l'air en désaccord » constata t-il. Il tenta d'enclencher le micro du portable

-« L'inspecteur Fusco est en route pour arrêter M Marx »

-« Ils vont sortir du terminal »

-« Ils renoncent au départ ? »

-« Non. Mais il semble que sa copine ait égarée son passeport. Ils retournent à la voiture pour vérifier »

-« C'est un contretemps fâcheux » jugea Finch.

-« Je les suis »

Ils arrivèrent au parking souterrain et avancèrent vers un cabriolet, Marx, furieux du retard, râlait sur sa compagne qui faisait profil bas. Reese remarqua qu'elle ralentissait l'allure comme pour rester en arrière. Il accéléra le pas, son intuition lui soufflant que quelque chose se tramait. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir un homme surgir entre deux voitures et braquer une arme sur leur numéro. Celui-ci se figea, stupéfait en reconnaissant Richard Devis le sous directeur du cabinet comptable.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » interrogea t-il.

-« Je pars en voyage à votre place »

-« Mais….mais » bredouilla le comptable. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie qui se tenait à l'écart.

-« Mindy ? » l'interpella t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-« Pourquoi je me contenterais d'un comptable quand je peux avoir un directeur adjoint ? » demanda t-elle pratique.

Marx se tourna vers son chef. Il recula, cherchant une issue. Il ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment la présence de John, juste avant que l'ex agent ne se glisse derrière l'agresseur pour l'assommer. Mindy l'aperçu aussi et cria pour prévenir son complice mais celui-ci se retrouva au sol avant d'avoir pût réagir. Terry saisit son ex petite amie par le bras et une dispute éclata.

-« C'est bien le moment » jugea Reese perplexe.

Fusco débarqua dans le parking, prévenu par Finch.

-« C'est quoi ce cirque ? Y'a de l'ambiance ! » Constata t-il

Reese l'aida à embarquer les trois protagonistes.

-« Finch te transmettra les preuves des détournements. Pour le patron il y a tentative de meurtre. Pour elle complicité. Sans doute est-elle l'instigatrice »

-« Mouais mais elle sera quand même la moins punie » constata Lionel.

-« Espérons que tu trouvera quelque chose pour étayer l'accusation »

-« Comme détention d'arme illégale ? » suggéra Finch dans l'oreillette.

-« Vraiment ? »

-« C'est cette demoiselle qui a acheté l'arme. J'ai trouvé la trace de l'achat. Mais elle n'a pas de permis. Je vais transmettre les infos à l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? » questionna Lionel.

Reese sourit et répéta les propos de son associé.

-« Bien joué Finch ! Tu lui diras de ma part qu'il est génial » affirma Lionel en montant dans son véhicule.

-« Finch vous êtes génial » répéta John.

-« J'ai entendu M Reese. Inutile de répéter » répondit l'informaticien gêné.

-« Je ne répétais pas, je m'exprimais »

-« Oh ! hé bien merci John » marmonna Finch perturbé.

-« Il est 16H et l'enquête est close. Je vais pouvoir profiter de ma soirée » enchaina Reese.

-« En effet. C'est une bonne chose »

-« A plus tard Finch. Appelez-moi si besoin »

-« Entendu M Reese » répondit Finch, surprit de sa précipitation. Il classa les fichiers concernant leur dernier numéro puis décida de faire quelques vérifications. Son système n'en avait nullement besoin mais lui avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à la soirée de son agent. L'heure du dîner approchant, il nourrit le vague espoir de le voir revenir avec leurs repas. Mais Reese ne se manifesta pas.

Il était presque 19H30. Finch s'apprêtait à éteindre son installation, lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans les escaliers.

-« M Reese ? » s'étonna t-il en voyant entrer son agent « je ne vous ai pas contacté »

-« Je l'espère bien ! » s'exclama John « Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à travailler pour une fois, mais plutôt à me cultiver »

-« Ha ? » émit Finch perplexe.

-« Oui et j'ai besoin de vous pour cela » ajouta l'ex agent en s'emparant du manteau de son associé « vous venez ? » demanda t-il avec un de ces sourires qui avait le don d'anéantir toute résistance chez son vis-à-vis.

-« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda t-il tout de même.

-« Vous verrez bien »

-« Et à quoi puis je vous être utile ? » insista l'informaticien suspicieux.

-« Vous ne voulez pas me rendre service Finch ? » demanda Reese d'un ton faussement déçu.

-« Vous savez bien que je suis disposé à vous aider si vous en avez besoin M Reese, mais cela me semble assez… mystérieux »

-« Mais vous avez confiance en moi ? » demanda John. Il avança et posa la main sur son épaule, les yeux rivés aux siens « Vous savez que je ne vous veux aucun mal ? »

-« Bien sur. Je le sais » répondit spontanément l'informaticien. « Je vous suis » concéda t-il en détournant mes yeux pour éviter le regard trop intense de son agent.

Une nouvelle fois il dût accepter que Reese l'aide à enfiler son manteau et sentir ses doigts caresser sa nuque en restant impassible. Il commençait à s'habituer finalement.

John l'invita à quitter les lieux en glissant une main dans son dos, doucement. Il l'entraina jusqu'à sa voiture, le fit monter et prit le volant. Un quart d'heure plus tard il se garait devant la « Trettoria »

-« Nous sommes arrivés. Je suis prêt pour une leçon de gastronomie italienne »

Finch lui lança un regard interloqué.

-« Vous avez une réservation ? »

-« Disons que je connais du monde. On y va ? »

-« Volontiers M Reese» approuva l'informaticien. Son ton enthousiaste réjouit son associé.

Le serveur les accueillit et les guida jusqu'à une table un peu en retrait. Le barman les aperçut et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

-« Salut John ! Depuis le temps que je te dis de passer, tu te décide enfin à venir tester la cuisine ? » S'exclama t-il en serrant la main de l'ex agent.

-« Comme tu vois »

-« Ca me fait plaisir. Tu es avec un ami ? » Ajouta le barman en tendant la main vers Finch. John le présenta.

-« C'est mon patron »

-« Ah d'accord ! Enchanté de vous connaître, j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Et toujours en bien ! En fait je n'ai jamais entendu personne dire autant de bien de son patron » précisa t-il avec un clin d'œil vers l'ex agent.

-« Et bien je tacherais de ne dire que du bien de mon employé alors » s'amusa Finch pour masquer son embarras.

-« Bon. Je retourne bosser. Profitez bien de la soirée ! Je vous amène un apéritif et celui là est pour moi» en regagnant son bar.

-« C'est votre "connaissance" je suppose ? » demanda Finch.

-« Oui. C'est pratique d'avoir quelqu'un dans la place »

-« Mais vous n'étiez jamais venu avant ? »

-« Non. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Ni la motivation. Mais savoir que vous aimez ce restaurant à attiser ma curiosité»

Le barman revint déposer leurs verres.

-« Santé » proposa Reese à défaut de pouvoir dire autre chose.

Finch trinqua avec lui et estima la boisson.

-« Typiquement italien » jugea t-il

-« Donc c'est un bon début »

Le serveur leur apporta les menus.

-« Je vous laisse consulter la carte messieurs »

Finch le remercia, ouvrit le dépliant et commença à l'étudier.

John prit poliment celui que lui tendait le serveur mais le posa aussitôt sur la table. L'informaticien leva les yeux sur lui, surprit.

-« Auriez vous décidé de jeûner M Reese ? » ironisa t-il

-« Je vous rappelle que ce soir je suis votre élève. Donc je vous laisse choisir pour moi »

-« Je pourrais juste vous conseiller ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Non. C'est vous l'expert »

Finch le fixa perplexe

-« Bien. Viande ou poisson ? »

-« Vous connaissez mes goûts Finch »

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas décidé à l'aider visiblement. Il avait la désagréable sensation de passer un test.

-« J'espère faire le bon choix dans ce cas »

-« Je n'ai aucun doute » répliqua Reese.

Le serveur revint et il indiqua les entrées qu'il avait sélectionné.

Reese s'efforça de mener la conversation. Ce n'était pas leur premier repas commun pourtant Finch lui semblait nerveux. _« J'espère que je ne lui ai pas mis trop de pression sans le vouloir ? Ce n'est pas mon but »_ songea Reese _« Peut être qu'il redoute de se tromper ? Mais de toute façon j'apprécierais chacun de ses choix ! »_

Le serveur apporta les assiettes. Reese mangea tranquillement la sienne sous le regard attentif de son associé.

-« Etait ce correct M Reese ? »

-« Très bien » approuva John.

-« Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour la suite » ajouta Finch alors que le serveur apportait le premier plat.

-« Vous avez commandé deux plats ? » interrogea l'ex agent perplexe.

-« Vous vouliez un menu italien traditionnel je pense ? »

-« De préférence oui »

-« Ce genre de menu comporte toujours quatre plats : l'antipasti, le primi, le plus souvent des pâtes, le secondi, viande ou poisson, et les dolci, gâteaux ou biscuit »

Reese eut un sourire satisfait

-« Vous êtes vraiment un expert. J'ai de la chance » jugea t-il

-« Vous en jugerez à la fin du dîner M Reese»

Le second plat fut apporté, Finch avait opté pour une spécialité à base de viande, la jugeant plus représentative.

John captait ses coups d'œil curieux, voir inquiet, tandis qu'ils bavardaient. Aiguillé sur la culture italienne Finch semblait intarissable.

-« C'est très bon» fini par approuver Reese « Mais vous n'êtes pas censé être stressé Harold. Juste profiter de la soirée »

-« Je voudrais juste que ce repas soit réussi, à la hauteur de vos attentes »

-« Il le sera de toute manière » jugea Reese avec un regard appuyé _« Etre avec vous est tellement plus important »_ songea t-il « Je vous demanderai bien où vous avez acquis toute ces connaissances mais je pense que vous ne me répondrez pas » s'amusa l'ex agent.

Finch l'observa un instant.

-« J'ai beaucoup voyagé autrefois et l'Europe était une de mes destinations favorites »

John fut surprit de sa réponse franche et apprécia l'intention.

-« Donc vous avez appris tout cela à la source ? »

-« En effet. C'est la meilleure méthode »

-« En tout cas elle a bien fonctionné avec vous et je vous remercie de m'en faire profiter»

-« De rien M Reese » répondit l'informaticien troublé.

-« J'aime apprendre avec vous » murmura John avec un regard appuyé « j'espère que j'aurais droit à d'autre leçons ? »

-« Avec plaisir » répondit spontanément l'informaticien. _« Un peu trop peut être »_ songea t-il ensuite un peu ennuyé. John, lui, se réjouit de sa réponse enthousiaste.

-« Et vous ? C'est bon ? » Demanda t-il.

-« Excellent »

-« Je peux ? » demanda Reese en avançant sa fourchette. Il le fixait d'un regard interrogateur, guettant sa réaction.

-« Heu… servez vous » murmura Finch un peu perturbé par l'intimité de ce geste mais désireux de lui faire plaisir.

John piqua une tranche dans l'assiette de son partenaire et prit le temps de la savourer.

-« C'est aussi bien que mon plat » approuva t-il. Il ne quittait pas son partenaire des yeux et Finch remua sur son siège mal à l'aise.

Reese s'en aperçu et décida de tempérer pour ne pas le braquer. Il dirigea la conversation sur les voyages et Finch se détendit à nouveau. John songea qu'il avait réussi à le rassurer. _« Pourquoi se met-il une telle pression ? »_ se répéta t-il.

Le serveur apporta les desserts. Reese commença le sien.

-« Toujours aussi parfait » jugea t-il

-« La Cassata est une valeur sûre. J'ai hésité à en prendre moi aussi mais j'apprécie tout autant les Cannoli. Les deux sont des desserts typiques de Sicile » confessa Finch « le choix était difficile »

Reese ne dit rien et continua la conversation comme si de rien était. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent terminés il rappela le serveur et commanda deux autres desserts identiques aux premiers.

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien.

-« Je suis curieux Finch. Nous allons échanger nos assiettes ainsi j'aurais fait deux découvertes et vous aurez gouté à vos deux desserts préférés »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit… convenable » argumenta Finch.

-« Harold, je vous ai demandé une leçon de gastronomie pas de savoir vivre » répliqua John avec un petit rire. « Et tant que cela vous fait plaisir je me moque des convenances ! » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement. « Et puis j'aurais pu vous proposer de partager les premiers et cela aurait été encore moins " convenable " »

Finch soupira, désabusé. Il aurait aimé protester, le reprendre mais il s'en sentait incapable, parce qu'au fond son attitude l'amusait, ses taquineries, son sans gêne parfois. Il était incapable de lui résister.

-« Vous n'êtes jamais sérieux M Reese » constata-il seulement.

-« Tout dépend du sujet Harold » répliqua ce dernier avec un regard appuyé qui interpella son associé.

Le serveur ramena les assiettes et Reese fit l'échange adressant un clin d'œil à son partenaire qui rougit.

-« Je vous commande un thé ? » demanda John faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de son trouble.

-« Pour une fois je prendrais un café, c'est une spécialité ici »

-« Ok » approuva l'ex agent en rappelant le serveur.

-« Si un jour je ramène des beignets italiens au petit déjeuner, je vous prendrais un café alors ? » le taquina Reese.

-« Au petit déjeuner je préférerais toujours un thé » répondit distraitement l'informaticien.

-« C'est bon à savoir » répliqua Reese avec un sourire.

Finch songea que Reese avait décidément fait une bonne récolte d'information le concernant ce soir. _« Je deviens vraiment trop vulnérable avec lui »_ se morigéna t-il une fois de plus.

Ils terminèrent leurs seconds desserts et les cafés, puis songèrent à contrecœur qu'il leur fallait rentrer. Il était déjà 23H.

Reese s'absenta pour régler l'addition puis rejoignit son associé au vestiaire. Il lui tint la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers la ruelle un peu à l'écart où l'ex agent avait garé la voiture.

-« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Et vous ? »

-« Moi aussi. Une soirée parfaite » ajouta Finch « mais vous auriez pu me laisser partager l'addition ! »

-« Non. Vous étiez mon invité. Et mon professeur. C'est cadeau »

-« Dans ce cas, je réglerais la prochaine fois pour vous rendre votre "cadeau" »

-« Inutile » murmura Reese. Ils arrivaient près de la voiture et il s'avança pour ouvrir la portière « votre présence me suffit » il fixa son regard dans celui de son partenaire « c'est mon cadeau » ajouta t-il doucement.

Finch soutint son regard. Il sentit que le moment était venu de laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments.

-« Bien » murmura t-il « mais si je vous laissais en choisir un autre ? »

-« Si j'avais le choix ? » demanda Reese.

-« Que feriez-vous ? »

-« Je choisirais ça….. » Chuchota John en se penchant vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, tendrement. Avec ferveur, comme on manipule un objet précieux, avec mille précautions. Voyant que Finch ne le repoussait pas, il tenta un second baiser, glissant une main sur la nuque de son associé pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Et il sentit que l'informaticien lui rendait son baiser. Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance. Encouragé, John enserra sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Finch posa ses mains sur les épaules de son agent pour le retenir. Les yeux clos, l'informaticien le laissa approfondir leur baiser sans hésiter. L'ex agent continua jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Finch ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

-« Satisfait de votre choix ? » murmura t-il

-« Je ne pourrais pas l'être davantage » répondit John. Il posa quelques baisers dans son cou, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Je vous aime tellement Harold »

Finch sourit.

-« Je vous aime plus encore » chuchota t-il à son tour.

A ces mots si souvent rêvés John resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa passionnément. Finch laissa échapper un gémissement, surprit par son emportement, mais lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur. Reese glissa ses mains sous la veste de son associé, remontant lentement le long de son dos avant de redescendre tout aussi doucement provoquant de délicieux frisson chez l'informaticien.

-« Je pense que nous devrions aller ailleurs » suggéra Finch lorsqu'il put parler. _« Heureusement que cette ruelle est déserte »_ songea t-il furtivement.

-« Est-ce que je peux ramener mon "cadeau chez moi" ? » chuchota Reese sans cesser de l'embrasser, déposant de petits baisers dans son cou.

-« Cela me semble une bonne idée »

-« Et pensez vous que je pourrais le "déballer "? » demanda John d'une voix suggestive.

-« C'est dommage de laisser un cadeau dans son emballage » fit remarquer Finch en rougissant

-« J'aime vous voir rougir » se moqua John.

-« Hé bien, je crains que vous n'en ayez souvent l'occasion dans les prochaines heures » soupira l'informaticien qui se sentait de plus en plus faible dans ses bras.

-« Ca j'en suis sur » murmura John « mais pourquoi seulement les prochaines heures ? Moi je compte plutôt en jour, en semaine, en mois, même en année » énuméra t-il ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un nouveau baiser.

Finch saisit son visage entre ses mains pour le stopper.

-« Autant que vous voudrez » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

.

Jour J

Finch ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le jour était déjà levé depuis un moment. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait, sentant une présence près de lui et un poids sur sa poitrine. Puis il se rappela. La soirée au restaurant, la sortie, leurs aveux, le retour au loft et la nuit qui avait suivit et dont le souvenir le fit instantanément rougir.

Il tourna doucement la tête. John dormait à ses côtés, le visage serein, son souffle régulier, détendu, mais le tenant toujours enlacé, une main reposant sur la poitrine de son partenaire en un geste possessif. Finch n'osa pas bouger davantage pour ne pas le réveiller. Il voulait profiter un peu de ce moment de calme. John remua légèrement, resserrant sa prise. Cela le fit sourire. « _Il n'a visiblement pas envie de me lâcher »_ songea t-il amusé. Troublé aussi par cet attachement qu'il avait deviné mais qu'il n'avait pas imaginé aussi profond. John n'avait été que tendresse avec lui, doux, attentif, mais possessif dans chacun de ses gestes comme s'il avait besoin de s'assurer de sa présence entre ses bras et d'être certain qu'il n'allait pas disparaitre subitement. Ce qui était bien la dernière chose que Finch aurait souhaité faire. Il avait trop longtemps rêvé ces moments qui lui semblaient alors fous et irréalisables et il savait que John avait eu les même pensées de son côté. _« Il a bien fait d'agir »_ songea t-il _« de réunir nos deux folies… »_

Penser aux efforts déployés par John pour attirer son attention le fit sourire à nouveau. Il avait fait preuve d'une inventivité sans limite pour lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour lui et parvenir à ses fins. Finch se savait pris au piège désormais. Emprisonné par l'amour de son compagnon. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Mais cela lui plaisait. Bizarrement il n'était même plus effrayé. Juste parce que c'était lui. Parce qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance. Il l'observa et pressentit qu'il allait bientôt s'éveiller. _« Peut être pourrais-je l'aider un peu ? »_ songea t-il. Il posa la main sur celle de l'ex agent et la laissa lentement remonter le long de son bras en un doux frôlement. Il le sentit frissonner sous sa touche. Glissant légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui, il dessina quelques arabesques sur son torse puis entreprit de déposer quelques baisers légers comme des caresses. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver réveiller, le fixant d'un regard assombrit par le désir. L'informaticien frémit à ce constat. Il voulu parler mais John le repoussa brusquement, le plaquant sur le lit et l'embrassant passionnément, un baiser ardent qui l'étourdit en un instant.

-« Bonjour John » murmura t-il en reprenant son souffle « Je constate que vous êtes…. en forme »

Reese eut un sourire mutin.

-« Il ne fallait pas me tenter Harold….. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez en me réveillant de cette façon ! »

Finch fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, tandis que John déposait quelques baisers dans son cou.

-« Je prends le risque » répondit-il « Je pensais que c'était une bonne méthode pour un jour comme aujourd'hui. Bonne Saint Valentin John » ajouta t-il doucement.

-« Bonne Saint Valentin Harold » répondit l'ex agent amusé « mais je vous rappelle que l'amour se prouve au quotidien. C'est donc tout les matins que je veux être réveillé ainsi »

-« Vous êtes exigeant » constata l'informaticien.

-« Vous me connaissez, je ne fais jamais rien à moitié ! » se moqua Reese « Et j'espère que les criminels feront trêve aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas très envie de travailler »

-« Et que voulez vous faire alors ? »

Reese s'installa sur un coude, caressant lentement son partenaire de sa main libre.

-« Pour le déjeuner je vous emmène au "Buddakan" comme ça Bear pourra venir avec nous »

-« Bonne idée ! » approuva Finch.

-« L'après midi une longue promenade au parc pour nous détendre »

-« C'est très bien aussi »

-« Ensuite j'aurais besoin d'une sieste. Je me sens un peu fatigué et pourtant j'ai bien dormi » estima John.

-« Mais peut être insuffisamment ? » s'amusa l'informaticien.

-« Ca c'est fort possible ! » constata l'ex agent « Donc un peu de repos, en votre compagnie bien sur »

-« Est-ce bien indiqué ? » le taquina l'informaticien.

-« Certainement. Pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil vous serez plus efficace que vos livres »

-« J'imagine » ironisa Finch qui tenta de s'écarter un peu, de plus en plus troublé par les attentions de son agent, la moindre de ses caresses réveillant ses sens, sa dépendance. Mais John n'était pas de cet avis et l'enlaça pour le ramener contre lui.

-« Où comptez vous aller ? Je n'ai pas fini d'énoncer mon programme » murmura t-il. Finch glissa une main dans ses cheveux, le sachant particulièrement sensible à cette caresse, faute de s'échapper, il pouvait peut être se venger ?

Cette fois ce fut John qui frissonna.

-« Vous voulez poursuivre vos provocations Harold ? Vous aimez le danger alors ? » Chuchota t-il

-« Hum, continuez plutôt votre programme » murmura l'informaticien troublé par les perspectives des représailles que pourrait lui réserver son agent.

Reese sourit à sa réaction.

-« Ensuite je commanderais le dîner » reprit-il « et nous profiterons d'une soirée tranquille » il se pencha un peu plus vers son compagnon « avant une nuit qui le sera certainement beaucoup moins » chuchota t-il à son oreille avec un sourire entendu. Finch décrypta parfaitement le message.

-« Ca vous va ? » demanda Reese en l'embrassant ci et là

-« C'est parfait » répondit l'informaticien dans un soupir « mais vous avez oublié de mentionner le petit déjeuner »

-« Vraiment ? Sans doute parce qu'il est déjà servi. En ce qui me concerne je me contenterais de vous » chuchota t-il en plaquant son corps contre le sien.

Finch prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Prêt à le suivre quoiqu'il arrive. A jamais.


End file.
